


make me feel

by kyvnghun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation kink, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Top Doyoung, Top Jungwoo, beta!doyoung, bottom jaehyun, omega!jungwoo, tiny praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyvnghun/pseuds/kyvnghun
Summary: jungwoo loves being fucked and used by his hyungs, but tonight there’s a feeling pulling in his gut telling him to try something different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????

“jungwoo-yah, you ready?” doyoung asks from behind him, comfortingly running his hand up and down his thigh. jungwoo groans out the closest thing to an affirmative answer he can, mouth currently occupied around jaehyun’s dick. doyoung gives his thigh one last squeeze before moving to slowly guide his cock into him. jungwoo stills and moans around jaehyun, even after the hundreds of times they’ve done this he could never get sick of it. he loves being fucked and used by his hyungs, but tonight there’s a feeling pulling in his gut telling him to try something different.

an impulsivity takes him over and he suddenly pulls off of jaehyun’s dick with a small pop, looks him in the eye and says: “turn around.” jaehyun’s bewildered expression almost makes jungwoo laugh; he’s already made himself comfy on the bed, leaning back into a pile of pillows in front of the headboard, ready to get sucked off and fall asleep immediately after (“the jaehyun way,” doyoung explained after jungwoo first began dating them), just to have jungwoo spring this on him. jaehyun gets himself back under control fairly quickly though and raises an eyebrow at jungwoo.

“you’re ordering me around now?” he asks, taking a hold of jungwoo’s jaw. for the three of them, except under a few circumstances, their secondary sexes rarely ever come into play during their day to day lives. their personalities and habits almost never take shape into those of the ‘ideal’ image society expects them to uphold, yet, in bed they’ve tragically lived up to their stereotypes, jaehyun the most so. he’s rough, demanding, and always in charge. if he’s being honest, jungwoo fucking loves it. but sometimes, like now, he wants to switch things up a bit.

“it’s just a firmly worded request,” jungwoo replies, not breaking eye contact. doyoung slowly begins to fuck into him, jungwoo desperately wants to keep up this cool and assertive facade but he’s making it very hard for him. 

“what do you want me to turn around for?” jaehyun questions, still looking dubious about jungwoo’s sudden confidence. 

doyoung groans in annoyance behind jungwoo. “come on, jaehyun. you’re no fun, just do it.” jaehyun looks a bit offended at being ganged up on but acquiesces and begins to shift on the bed. high-fiving the guy currently fucking you is probably a mood killer but jungwoo sticks his hand out behind him anyways and doyoung claps him on the palm. centuries of being oppressed by alphas at least left betas and omegas to have each others’ backs. doyoung grips his hip tighter and leans in to jungwoo’s ear as he thrusts back into him. jungwoo lets out a moan as doyoung whispers to him “give him hell, okay?” jungwoo can only nod in reply, now feeling a little out of his element. doyoung is usually very soft and sweet to jungwoo in bed, but doyoung with jaehyun? a whole ‘nother story. jungwoo’s convinced he’s a closeted sadist, but like, only for jaehyun.

jungwoo turns back to jaehyun and finds him just how he wanted him, on his hands and knees, ass facing jungwoo. he reaches for jaehyun’s hard cock, pumping him loosely a few times before moving down to massage his balls. he hears the older let out a soft moan above him, already worked up from jungwoo blowing him earlier. jungwoo’s a bit more comfortable now and runs his thumb back and forth over jaehyun’s perineum but eyes his hole just a couple of centimeters above. jungwoo leans in closer to him, wondering if it’s wrong to have misled jaehyun into thinking he’d just be getting a reach-around, and presses his tongue flat against jaehyun’s hole. jaehyun lets out a choking noise and his whole body seems to tense. he begins to pull away but jungwoo’s quicker, moving the arm that’s not still supporting himself to wrap around jaehyun’s legs, stopping him from escaping. 

“jaehyun,” doyoung says like a warning, like he’s telling him to behave. it’s fucking hot and if jungwoo being more dominant means doyoung being more dominant, then jungwoo thinks he should do this more often. jaehyun can’t even react with words, just panting heavily above jungwoo. he pulls back.

“you alright, hyung?” jaehyun clears his throat. 

“yeah, i- i guess.” jungwoo almost feels guilty for surprising him like that. he knows how instinct driven alphas are during sex, and being face down, ass up and getting eaten out by an omega is almost the exact opposite of instinct, just one step down from being fucked by one.

“really hyung, is this ok?” jungwoo asks.

“yes, yes. i’m just…” he never finishes, too flustered to explain with words, so jungwoo takes that as his cue to continue. he leans back in and gives a small lick to jaehyun’s hole, he’s still tense at the unusual sensation but can’t help but to let out a small gasp. jungwoo continues on, licking all around jaehyun’s hole while playing with his balls. both jaehyun and jungwoo begin to grow comfortable in their new roles, jaehyun’s moans louder than ever and jungwoo basking in the pleasure of being fucked by doyoung while also holding a new level of sexual power over jaehyun. even when jungwoo’s sucking him off, it’s jaehyun in control; gripping his jaw, fucking his mouth, coming down his throat. but now it’s all jungwoo. if he wanted to, he could pull back now, leaving jaehyun the hard and moaning mess he currently is. doyoung fucks into him harder from behind, spurred on by the scene before him and jungwoo takes pleasure in owning and being owned. 

jaehyun’s slowly sinking lower as his legs subconsciously spread wider, inviting jungwoo further in. jungwoo tries experimentally pushing his tongue into jaehyun’s hole. it’s incredibly tight. jaehyun’s never been fucked before, not even by doyoung before jungwoo joined the pair. jaehyun gasps, instincts running wild at the sensation of an omega entering him. every part of him is yelling at him that it’s wrong yet still he still finds it pleasurable. jungwoo continues to fuck his tongue in and out of the tight hole shallowly.

“jaehyun-ah” doyoung starts, “you like it, huh? being owned by our omega?” doyoung slaps jungwoo’s ass as he mentions him, thrusting particularly hard and jungwoo moans. “don’t lie, you think it’s hot, being degraded like this, right?” jaehyun’s face grows even more red than it was where it’s pressed into a pillow. doyoung’s words ring true as the shame and pleasure stir within him, feeding off one another.

doyoung’s thrusts pick up the pace, repeatedly hitting right at jungwoo’s prostate. jungwoo moans around where he’s fucking his tongue into jaehyun’s hole, precum building on the tip of his cock that hangs hard and untouched between his legs. doyoung’s grip on his hips grows tighter and he groans on every thrust.

“ah- jungwoo-yah, you’re doing so good today, taking such good care of your alpha. hyung’s going to come inside you, okay? right in your tight little hole.”

jungwoo moans again at the thought of doyoung filling him up with his come, he loves the times doyoung gets like this, possessive and dominant with him. he pulls back from jaehyun, panting heavily and loosely starts jerking him off. doyoung’s groans grow even louder, his grip on one hip bruising and his other hand running up and down jungwoo’s side. his thrusts move even faster, but start to lose their rhythm. his voice catches and his hips still as he comes, filling jungwoo up. jungwoo whines at the sensation, loving feeling owned sexually in the most fundamental way possible. doyoung’s hips slowly come to a stop and pull out of jungwoo but he immediately plunges two fingers back into him, pushing his own come deeper into jungwoo. he leans forward to jungwoo’s ear, “don’t let jaehyun wait to long, jungwoo. he’s getting desperate.”

he looks back to jaehyun to see him jerking himself off, looking for any sort of pleasure after jungwoo must’ve let go of his cock while occupied with doyoung. jungwoo pulls his arm away from himself.

“hyung, you can’t do that,” jungwoo chastises. “if i’m not allowed to get myself off, then you shouldn’t either.” jaehyun lets out a pained noise, frustrated at being treated this way by an omega but still enjoying it nonetheless.

“well just hurry up and fucking do something already!” he complains. doyoung snickers, fucking his fingers into jungwoo a few more times before pulling out and lying next to the two of them to watch. jungwoo is, truthfully, a bit spoiled and would normally be annoyed at no one trying to get him off but having this control over his alpha beneath him cannot be passed up.

without replying, he dutifully returns to work at jaehyun’s hole, licking and sucking all around the puckered entrance and occasionally fucking his tongue in and out of it. jaehyun, usually the most silent of the three in bed, is moaning louder than even jungwoo at his worst does, so turned on and out of it he can’t even think to stay quiet. jaehyun lets out a particular loud yelp and jungwoo turns to find doyoung playing with one of his nipples. jaehyun tries to push his hand away but doyoung retaliates by grabbing his arm and yanking it behind his back.

“what? you think just because you’re an alpha you’re still in charge?” doyoung questions. he grabs jaehyun’s other arm, holding both his wrists secure behind his back. jaehyun’s face is pressed harder into the pillows with nothing to support him. “what has happened to you guys?” is all he can defeatedly reply with. jungwoo laughs, but neither of them answer, continuing their attention to jaehyun, jungwoo at his hole and doyoung abusing his nipples. it’s then that jaehyun really let’s go, body completely relaxing and finally giving into the submission and enjoying the pleasure that comes with it. jaehyun’s nipples are his weak point and it’s only a matter of time until he’s whining loudly and his hips start moving on their own accord, looking for anything to bring him finally over the edge. 

“can one of you jerk me off,” he pants out. he looks like a mess, face flushed and drool running down the side of his mouth. 

“you want to come, jaehyun-ah?” doyoung asks, knowing the condescending tone he uses drives jaehyun crazy.

“yes! that’s what i’m asking!” he huffs. doyoung grabs jaehyun by his hair and pulls his head back roughly. 

“well, you’re going to have to ask me more nicely than that.” jaehyun groans, but his need to get off takes over him.

“please,” he begs between pants. “doyoung hyung, please let me come.”

“good boy,” doyoung praises, letting his head drop back to the pillows. doyoung taps one of jungwoo’s arms and gestures for him to take over restraining jaehyun’s arms. jungwoo takes hold of his wrists, adjusting his grip on them as jaehyun strains slightly against him. doyoung takes hold of his dick and as he begins pumping him jaehyun starts to relax beneath jungwoo’s grip, giving into the sensation. jungwoo continues to make work of jaehyun’s rim, switching between sucking it beneath his teeth and fucking his tongue as deep into him as he can. below him, doyoung sets a brutal pace, pumping jaehyun’s cock without stop and continuing to pinch and twist at his nipples. jaehyun looks a wreck on the pillow, tears starting to well up as the sensation become too much for him. jungwoo almost begins to worry, not used to seeing his alpha in this state, but he knows jaehyun can use their safeword at anytime. jungwoo can’t help but moan just at the thought of his hyung enjoying being abused this much. jaehyun’s legs begin to tremble and his groans grow higher in pitch.

“i’m-,” jaehyun starts, voice breathy and strained. “i’m- i’m going to-” he can’t finish his sentence, cut of by his own broken moan. his thighs tense beneath jungwoo and his stomach muscles flutter and tighten. his moan grows louder as he comes, cock spurting over doyoung’s hand and the sheets. doyoung continues pumping him until his moan turns to a whine and he starts straining against jungwoo’s hold. jungwoo finally pulls back and releases jaehyun’s arms while doyoung helps him to lay onto his side. jaehyun’s still panting and his stomach muscles continue to flutter over the power of his orgasm. everything’s quiet for a moment, jaehyun catching his breath while jungwoo laces his hand in his and plays with his fingers and doyoung runs a hand through his sweaty hair comfortingly. 

“are you okay, hyung?” jungwoo asks, voice sounding genuinely concerned.

“yes, yes, of course i am, just worn out,” jaehyun replies, giving jungwoo’s hand a squeeze. jaehyun turns towards doyoung. 

“hyung, you really need to stop corrupting this kid,” he chides.

“i didn’t do anything!” doyoung defends. “he got the idea all on his own.” jaehyun turns to look at him and jungwoo flushes, turning away. 

“really?” jaehyun asks. jungwoo nods.

“it went further than i thought it would though,” he adds. “but i liked it. hyung liked it too right?” now it’s jaehyun’s turn to blush, he clears his throat.

“i mean, i guess it was… interesting.”

“interesting,” doyoung echoes. jaehyun gives him a look.

“just please some more warning next time.”

“next time,” jungwoo echoes. jaehyun looks flustered and defensive again, but jungwoo lets it slide, it’s probably been quite a night for him. and jaehyun proves that point by rolling away from them onto his side and letting out a quick ‘goodnight’ before promptly falling asleep in thirty seconds like he usually does. jungwoo stares after him for a few seconds, contemplating what all just happened before doyoung starts manhandling him onto his back.

“when did you turn into such a sexual deviant, huh?” doyoung asks playfully, taking jungwoo’s hard on in his hand. jungwoo had almost forgotten he hadn’t even come yet. almost.

“i just wanted to try something new,” he says, getting comfortable against the pillows. “i didn’t realize you were going to take it that far.”

“but you did enjoy it, right?” 

“more than i thought i would,” jungwoo chokes out as doyoung takes his dick in his mouth.”i think more so than being in control, i enjoy seeing jaehyun not in control. does that even make sense?” doyoung pulls back off his cock, the saliva left behind making it easier to jerk him off.

“maybe jaehyun’s right, you are starting to sound like me.” doyoung laughs and jungwoo lets out annoyed groan. “but seriously, it does make sense. for us, and you especially i guess, there’s something especially intimate about having our alpha partners submit. like they’re really opening themselves up, giving themselves up completely to you. and not to mention it’s like the ultimate taboo and goes against pretty much everything we were meant to be in bed, there’s something especially hot about that.”

jungwoo hums in response, mulling the idea over. “but do you think jaehyun hyung likes it? he seemed a little freaked out about it for a while.”

“jaehyun’s just an alpha,” doyoung says in between licks to jungwoo’s cock. “you know he’s open-minded but it’s in their nature to find submitting repulsive. i’m sure it’s hard for him to come to terms with enjoying it when everything about him is telling him it’s wrong.” doyoung leans back to meet jungwoo’s eyes, tugging at his dick absentmindedly.

“honestly, before we met you, there were a few times i was going to fuck him, but he could never relax enough for it to work. i think he does enjoy the shame of it sometimes, he just has a hard time getting to the frame of mind that allows him to enjoy it.”

“what do you think would help?”

“you,” doyoung replies bluntly. jungwoo gives him a dubious look but he continues. “i’m far too aggressive with him in bed, he needs someone like you who can ease him into it.”

“how can you say that after i just ate his ass with no warning?” doyoung slaps him lightly on the thigh.

“oh come on, those few times you fucked me you were as gentle as possible, that’s exactly what he needs.” doyoung elaborates. “besides, getting your ass eaten and getting fucked are whole different ball games. he would’ve never let me pull the shit i did today if he was actually getting fucked.” doyoung returns to suck at jungwoo’s cock while jungwoo considers the thought. the idea of fucking his alpha, much less being the first person to ever do so, is incredibly hot to say the least, but the pressure of not fucking it up makes him a little hesitant. the image of his hyung spread out on the sheets below him, gasping and whining while being fucked by him keeps running through his mind. doyoung swallows around his cock and jungwoo lets out a high pitched moan.

doyoung pulls off his dick with a pop. “are you thinking about it right now?” he asks, pumping him in one hand and massaging around his balls with the other. “imagining fucking into your alpha and him whining and begging for more?” jungwoo nods and lets out another whine. “you know he’s never been fucked, just think about how tight he must be and how wrecked he’ll be having you be the first person inside him.” 

jungwoo’s breaths are heaving and he feels the muscles in his belly begin to tighten. doyoung’s mouth returns to his cock and jungwoo can’t help but buck his hips up into him. doyoung moves to restrain his hips but begins bobbing his head at an intense pace. jungwoo lets out a sigh and imagines the scene before him, jaehyun clenching around him, begging him for more. he pictures what he’ll look like when he comes, mouth open letting out a high pitch moan, drool and tears running down his face. maybe he’ll come untouched, maybe jungwoo can make him come more than once. he imagines fucking jaehyun through his orgasm, fucking every bit of come out of him all over his chest and stomach, whines continuing as he grows oversensitive at each thrust. jungwoo lets out a loud moan at the image and runs his fingers through doyoung's hair. he looks down to find doyoung staring up at him with his wide eyes, still bobbing up and down on jungwoo’s cock.

“ah, hyung, i’m-,” jungwoo chokes out. “i’m gonna come.” doyoung continues on, the pressure in jungwoo’s groin growing and his moans getting louder in pitch. jungwoo comes down doyoung’s throat, body jerking at the strength of his orgasm. he’s left gasping as doyoung swallows down his come around him before pulling off. images of him coming inside jaehyun still flicker through his mind as doyoung jerks his cock a couple more times before leaning up to kiss him. doyoung’s hard again against him but he swats jungwoo’s hand away before he can start jerking him off.

“it’s alright, i got it, jungwoo.” he says. ”just rest.” jungwoo lets out a ‘hmph’ but relaxes back onto the bed.

“can you at least come on me?” he asks. doyoung groans.

“you’re absolutely awful today, you know that kim jungwoo?” jungwoo giggles and despite his complaints doyoung follows suit and starts jerking himself off over him. they maintain each other’s gazes and doyoung reaches down to rub a thumb over jungwoo’s lip.

“i can’t wait to see you fuck him, can’t wait to see you break him down.” jungwoo parts his lips around doyoung’s thumb, taking it into his mouth and running his tongue along the pad of it. “you’ll do well jungwoo, i know you have it in you.” the pace doyoung sets himself increases and his intense expression crumbles into one of pleasure as he lets out a moan.

“you’ll have him begging for you so quickly, i know it. he’ll be so overwhelmed having his own omega inside him,” doyoung begins panting above him, jungwoo knows he’s close.

“his first time taking a cock,” doyoung pauses to catch his breath, pace growing erratic. “i can’t even imagine how hard he’ll come.” with that, doyoung’s stomach tightens and a gasp is strangled out of his throat. he comes all over jungwoo’s chest, his torso jerking slightly from the waves of his orgasm. jungwoo pulls him over himself so that doyoung’s straddling him, easy to manhandle in the immediate bliss after he comes. 

“kiss me,” jungwoo demands. doyoung leans down and captures jungwoo’s lips in his, kissing softly until he has to pull back to catch his breath again.

“i’m guessing this isn’t the first time you’ve thought about me fucking jaehyun?” jungwoo asks, a small smile on his face. doyoung laughs.

“oh, i’ve thought about it two or three, maybe twenty times,” he says with a grin as he drags his fingers through his come on jungwoo’s chest, rubbing it further across his skin.

“i swear you’re a sadist in bed, hyung. how are you a beta?”

“to spice things up a bit, i guess,” doyoung replies as he climbs off jungwoo and heads into their bathroom. he returns to the room with a damp towel in hand, cleaning off jungwoo. his other hand runs through the younger’s hair. “get some sleep, we can talk about it more some other time.”

jungwoo hums in reply, settling further into bed up against jaehyun. 

“hyung,” jungwoo calls quietly after doyoung’s returned from disposing of the towel.

“hmm?” doyoung curls up close to him in bed, settling an arm over his stomach. jungwoo turns to look up at him in the eyes.

“i just want you to know how lucky i feel, having you and jaehyun hyung in my life.”

“oh jungwoo,” doyoung breathes out, pressing a kiss to his temple. “we feel far luckier to have you than you’ll ever know.” jungwoo shifts in doyoung’s embrace, pressing closer into his chest. behind him, jaehyun groans and turns in his sleep, chasing after jungwoo’s warmth and tangling their legs together. jungwoo falls asleep, warm and sated, with a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“hyung, are you sure you want to do this?” jungwoo asks softly. he’s kneeling in front of jaehyun who’s leaning back against doyoung’s chest, his hand running through jaehyun’s hair in an effort to get him to relax. jaehyun’s grip on jungwoo’s hand loosens a bit and he sighs.

“of course i do,” jaehyun starts. “i just- i’m nervous.” he looks embarrassed to admit it and he lets in a shaky breath. “i just feel dumb, you guys do this all the time. it really shouldn’t be such a big deal to me.” jungwoo’s eyes soften at his alpha’s honesty and he reaches up to cup his jaw.

“it’s alright to be nervous, hyung. it’s obviously a more difficult situation for you and even i was nervous my first time.”

doyoung speaks up from behind jaehyun. “jaehyun-ah, it will be confusing at first. your instincts will tell you to stop, but just remember there’s nothing wrong with it. it’s just sex, allow yourself to enjoy it.” jaehyun takes another deep breath, this time more stable. 

“you guys are right. and i know i want to, it’s just submitting like this makes me feel so embarrassed. i’m supposed to be your alpha, doesn’t it bother you at all? seeing me like this?” jaehyun looks so timid and unsure of himself but jungwoo can’t help but let out a small laugh.

“oh hyung, you really don’t know, do you?” he says, running his thumb over jaehyun’s cheek. “you really think that the kim doyoung doesn’t want to see you getting fucked?”

jaehyun rolls his eyes. “okay, of course he does, but do you?” jungwoo leans back then, hand falling to jaehyun’s thigh.

“well, it’s new. before i never really thought about it, but once it became an option it’s all i can fantasize about.” jungwoo cocks his head to the side, tone thoughtful. “and you look cute like this too, all shy. i like it.” jaehyun flushes and his head falls back against doyoung’s shoulder.

“i’m not as nervous anymore, now i’m just scared. you two are too much for me to handle.” doyoung grins and starts to kiss down jaehyun’s exposed neck, making him shiver.

“oh jaehyun, you are really naive to think you were ever the one in power in this relationship.” jaehyun groans, face flushing even darker. he grips doyoung’s knee tightly, shifting in between his spread legs. jungwoo starts rubbing circles at jaehyun’s inner thigh where his hand rests.

“jaehyun,” doyoung continues, in between laving at his neck. “there’s not much you can do to prevent the shame, it’s in your biology. but that’s okay, you enjoy it, don’t you?” jaehyun doesn’t answer, just moans again at all the attention he’s receiving.

“i said, you like feeling shame, yes?” doyoung presses. jaehyun pulls away. he closes his eyes and swallows before nodding stiffly. 

“mmm, i thought so,” doyoung replies. he presses a kiss to jaehyun’s cheek before brushing his hair back. “now tell jungwoo how you want this.” jaehyun sits up a little straighter and clears his throat, his eyes already looking slightly glassy.

“umm, i’d like it if we went slow?” his tone raises at the end, as if asking for permission. “and if i could start in the position i was in last time, i’d like that…” jungwoo almost wants to coo, so unused to seeing his alpha in such a shy and timid state. when jungwoo first joined the pair it was himself that was less experienced, only having been in one previous relationship and having had sex just a handful of times. jaehyun always seemed so self-assured and confident in bed compared to himself and jungwoo almost can’t believe the sight before him. it is a new and intimidating situation for him, so jungwoo can’t blame him for being apprehensive, even jungwoo himself is feeling a bit anxious. he’s fucked doyoung on a few occasions, but fucking an alpha is a whole different experience. he’s read some stories online that ended in wildly varying results. 

“of course we can,” jungwoo answers. “so on your knees again?” jaehyun nods and begins shifting out of doyoung’s hold. the other two wait patiently as jaehyun slowly makes his way into place, now facing towards doyoung with his weight on his elbows. jungwoo can’t help himself and immediately reaches for jaehyun’s ass, spreading his cheeks. jaehyun tenses a bit below him and lets out a small gasp.

“you good, hyung?” jungwoo asks.

“mmm, you’re just a little cold, that’s all,” jaehyun replies, his words are casual but his strained tone of voice gives away his lingering nerves.

“you’ll get used to it,” jungwoo replies teasingly. “can you pass me the lube?” doyoung grabs the bottle from the bedside table and tosses it to him. jaehyun’s hands are already clenched in the sheets in anticipation of what’s to come.

“jaehyun, you have nothing to worry about,” doyoung soothes. “we’ll take care of you. you can trust us, we both know what it’s like to be in your position.” he cups jaehyun’s face, urging him to look up at him. jaehyun leans into his palm, seeking out the comforting touch of his partner. doyoung’s chest swells at this image of his alpha before him. he wants to test jaehyun’s limits tonight, uncover just how far his submissive side extends.

jungwoo pours a generous amount of lube into his palm, rubbing it together to warm it up. “hyung, i’m gonna go real slow but tell me if you want me to stop or go even slower and i will, okay?” 

“okay,” jaehyun replies softly, his head falls to rest on doyoung’s thigh, eyes shutting tightly. jungwoo takes some of the lube on his finger and spreads it liberally around jaehyun’s hole. he presses his forefinger against the ring of muscle, not yet trying to breech it but just letting jaehyun grow used to the pressure. jaehyun reaches out and takes hold of doyoung’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“just breathe, baby,” doyoung soothes. “think about just how good you’ll feel in a few minutes.” jungwoo applies a little more pressure against jaehyun’s hole until it begins to expand and take his finger in. jungwoo’s heart begins to speed up, never having thought he’d be doing this to his alpha. with that excitement comes the natural compulsion to pull back and submit, the sensation that something about this situation is inherently wrong. jungwoo swallows and pushes that feeling down, using the thrill of the taboo to keep going. from where he is, jungwoo can see jaehyun’s ears have turned red and the muscles around his finger tighten as his body rejects the unfamiliar sensation.

“jaehyun, you have to stay calm,” jungwoo pleads. “or this won’t be as enjoyable for you.” jaehyun nods and begins to take deeper breaths, focusing on relaxing his tense muscles. he looks up towards doyoung, expectating to see him looking back but instead finds him staring back at jungwoo, where he’s slowly working his finger deeper inside. the expression on doyoung’s face is one he’s never seen before; it’s intense, filled with lust and possession towards his partners as well as an eager giddiness at what more is to come. jaehyun’s slightly amused at doyoung’s fascination with him getting fucked but he also can’t help but find it arousing, just how big an effect he has on him.

jungwoo’s up to his knuckle now and jaehyun braces himself as he pushes even further into him. he whines at the stretch but also finds it strangely satisfying.

“oh jaehyun,” doyoung breathes, looking back down at him. “you’re doing so well, it’s like you were made to take him.” jaehyun moans, something in doyoung’s words affecting him greatly.

“oh? you like being praised?” doyoung takes hold of his jaw, forcing it up. jaehyun avoids meeting his eyes, face burning red. “well, keep being good and there’s more where that came from, sweetheart.” 

by now, jungwoo’s finger has made it all the way inside of him. jaehyun’s managed to force away the worst of his alpha instincts, the negativity and fear originally there now mostly gone. however, he’s left disappointed, jungwoo’s finger inside just feeling uncomfortable, especially with the way he’s squirming it around.

“jungwoo, what are you do-“ jaehyun’s voice breaks off as the air is knocked out of him over the sudden intense hit of pleasure running through him. “oh my god,” he whimpers. jungwoo lets out a small laugh from behind him, enjoying being in control, but doyoung’s expression is severe.

“do that again,” he commands jungwoo. he obeys, pressing his finger against that same spot inside jaehyun. jaehyun groans, dick twitching and body jerking at the intensity of the sensation. he’s eye to eye with doyoung’s cock. he looks painfully hard despite having not been touched yet. doyoung follows his eyesight.

“wanna be a doll and help me out?” it’s phrased as a question, but jaehyun knows he doesn’t have options. doyoung rises up, now kneeling directly in front of him. he takes a handful of jaehyun’s hair after after he’s gotten up onto his hands and applies pressure to the back of jaehyun’s head, guiding him down. jaehyun takes his cock in his mouth, just the head at first, tongue licking slowly around it. he works at his own pace, sliding further and further down doyoung with each bob of his head and occasionally pulling back to lick around the head. 

“hyung, you’re still so tight,” jungwoo says from behind him, voice sounding slightly worried. “are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” jaehyun pulls off of doyoung’s cock, breathing heavily.

“i’m really not tense anymore, jungwoo. i guess that’s just how i am,” jaehyun explains.

“oh, wow,” jungwoo responds quietly. “well, just tell me if it starts to hurt.” jaehyun hums an agreement and turns back to doyoung. his eyes are boring straight into his, expression kept blank but jaehyun can see the lust there. there’s a heavy feeling pulling at jaehyun’s chest suddenly as he looks up at him. he knows doyoung’s wanted to do this for years but everytime the two of them had tried jaehyun could never follow all the way through. a wave of guilt washes over him and he desperately wants to apologize, feeling as though it was his own fault he was always too anxious to let doyoung fuck him in the past, but doyoung doesn’t let him get the words out.

“hyung, i-” jaehyun starts. doyoung grabs his chin.

“jaehyun, are you forgetting whose idea it was to have jungwoo fuck you?” doyoung asks, tone soft. “i’ve imagined this exact situation just as much as i have of me fucking you. don’t think for a second that i’m hurt by this, i know jungwoo’s a far better fit for your first time.” jaehyun kind of wants to cry, overwhelmed at doyoung’s understanding and all the new things he’s experiencing but he just settles for nodding instead.

“but,” doyoung continues, voice changing back to a dark intensity. “i’m going to fuck your mouth right now, okay?” jaehyun’s a little surprised at the mood change, he’s played witness to doyoung’s dominant side many times when with jungwoo but when it’s targeted towards him he suddenly finds it far more exciting than he remembers it being. he has little experience getting his mouth fucked but tonight he’s feeling more willing to give it a try.

“ok, but i-” he’s cut off by doyoung pushing him by the back of his head towards him.

“tap me three times if you want to stop,” he says before jaehyun is opening his mouth and doyoung’s cock is entering him. he stops about halfway down, letting jaehyun adjust a little. each thrust he pushes deeper down jaehyun’s throat. he can feel it flutter around his cock as jaehyun gags once, trying to grow used to the feeling. doyoung soon considers him ready enough and he starts a somewhat slow pace but brings jaehyun down to the hilt with every thrust. after a while he can feel jaehyun’s heavy breaths through his nose on him and can see the beginnings of tears forming in his eye. 

“if you’re this good at getting your throat fucked i’m sure you’ll be even better with your ass.” jaehyun whines around doyoung’s cock at the compliment, attention brought back to jungwoo fingering him. he’s on his second, working them in and out and stretching them extensively, doing his best to avoid direct contact with jaehyun’s prostate so that he doesn’t get too close to coming too quickly. 

“hyung, i’m going to add another one, ok?” jungwoo says. jaehyun lets out a muffled noise around doyoung and jungwoo takes that as an affirmation. he presses his ring finger against jaehyun’s rim, the pressure is intense and jaehyun isn’t sure if it’ll fit, but jungwoo’s determined. he presses it in, but the stretch is too much for jaehyun and he whimpers loudly around doyoung, tears finally falling down his cheeks. jungwoo pauses, worried that he should pull out, but doyoung gestures to continue.

“oh jaehyun, baby, you’re doing so good at taking jungwoo,” doyoung praises. “just a little more and then you’ll be ready for his cock.” doyoung’s still fucking his mouth, pace faster now and all jaehyun can do is groan around his dick at the praises. jungwoo’s grip on his hip is tight as he struggles to fit his fingers in past the knuckle, jaehyun braces himself at the stretch and despite the pain he finds it satisfying. he imagines what it’ll be like having jungwoo’s cock in him stretching him even farther, hitting his prostate on every thrust. he can’t help himself and moans again around doyoung, tears falling freely now. he can’t imagine how wrecked he must look.

“oh jaehyun, are you really that desperate for jungwoo’s dick inside you?” doyoung asks, tone teasing. “is one in your mouth not enough for you? so greedy.”

“hyung, you need to be patient. we don’t want you getting hurt during your first time,” jungwoo scolds. jaehyun whimpers, so unused to the level of attention he’s been receiving. it’s an odd experience that feels sort of wrong, but he can’t help but to love it, only wanting more.

jungwoo’s fingers reach as far as they can go in jaehyun, prodding and stretching his walls but still avoiding his prostate. jaehyun whines wantonly and tightens around jungwoo in frustration.

“stop that,” jungwoo commands, demeanor quickly changing. jaehyun only whines again, he’s never heard jungwoo speak in a tone of voice as intense as just now. jungwoo’s hand grips tightly at the flesh of jaehyun’s ass. “you really want to come now and then have me fuck you right after? or maybe you’d like that?” jungwoo emphasizes his point by curling his fingers into jaehyun’s prostate. jaehyun moans lowly, cock dripping. jungwoo repeats the movement against his prostate, starting to massage it.

“i just want you to enjoy your first time, hyung,” he says, voice back to its normal soft tone but with a small trace of something sinister. “but if this is what you want then I guess I’ll give it to you.” jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. doyoung’s pace is starting to grow erratic.

“just a few touches to your prostate and you’re already like this,” doyoung mocks. “on the verge of coming, so sensitive. you’re like a virgin.”

jungwoo giggles. “he really is a virgin, isn’t he? cute.” he continues his slow, intimate work against jaehyun’s prostate and all he can do is moan. doyoung’s breaths grow louder and his grip on the back of jaehyun’s neck tightens at the sight before him, jaehyun a desperate and moaning mess beneath him as jungwoo fucks into him. doyoung reaches out to brush some of the tears running down his face away. there’s a tightness building in doyoung’s stomach, spurred on by jaehyun’s moaning and whimpering. he’s envisioned this moment many times, that it feels almost surreal actually living it. he never could imagine he could actually convince jaehyun into getting himself fingered and his throat fucked before and much less see him enjoy it. jaehyun whines again at what doyoung assumes is another press to his prostate, and the vibrations of it send doyoung closer to the edge. 

“ah, you’re doing so good, jaehyun,” doyoung pants. “so so good. hyung’s going to come soon.” jaehyun looks up at him, eyes wide. his tears have stopped flowing but his face is still a mess, saliva leaking out the corners of his mouth. another press against his prostate and jaehyun’s moaning loud. doyoung’s pushed over the edge, groaning as he comes down jaehyun’s throat. he pulls out part of the way through, letting the rest his his come cover jaehyun’s face. jaehyun’s breathing heavily, seemingly close to the edge, and his tongue goes to lick the remnants of doyoung’s seed off his lips. 

doyoung sits back on his heels as he catches his breath, he sends a look to jungwoo, worried that jaehyun might actually come so soon. jungwoo catches his drift and slows down, he scissors jaehyun one last time before pulling out of him completely. jaehyun whines loudly at the loss of stimulation, and the sound of his now unmuffled moans is making doyoung worried he’s going to get hard again far too quickly. 

“jungwoo, please,” jaehyun begs, and it really sounds so pathetic that the two of them almost take pity on him, but they know jaehyun would regret not going all the way tonight if he only came from just jungwoo’s fingers. 

“why don’t you lay on your back, jaehyun?” jungwoo suggests. “your arms are probably tired.” jaehyun doesn’t reply but slowly starts to shift, groaning at the ache in his shoulders. the other two help him onto his back and jungwoo can’t help but think how small he looks, lying beneath them. he seems to be coming back to himself a bit and his face flushes when he realizes just how desperate he’s been acting. doyoung’s hand runs through jaehyun’s sweaty hair.

“how were you so good, jaehyun-ah? it’s like you’re made to take cock,” doyoung compliments, kissing his temple. his fingers run through his drying come on jaehyun’s face, rubbing it into his skin even more. “now everyone will be able to smell that you belong to me.” 

jungwoo’s hand finds itself playing with jaehyun’s nipple. “he’ll smell just like an omega after tonight, won’t he?” jungwoo adds, gaze meeting jaehyuns. a grin spreads wide on doyoung’s face.

“that’s right, he’ll be our little omega.” jaehyun’s hand goes to cover his face as he flushes even deeper, too flustered to even reply or argue back. jungwoo pulls back from jaehyun’s nipples and makes to grab for the lube.

“hyung, are you ready for me?” he asks. jaehyun mumbles out a quiet ‘yes’ and jungwoo starts to cover his cock in lube. doyoung takes the moment to get close to his ear, whispering to him. “is all of this okay? are you feeling okay?” jaehyun nods, meeting his eyes. 

“you know i like to push you,” doyoung says. “but don’t ever let me push you too far. if you don’t like anything at all just tell us.” jaehyun nods again and pulls doyoung closer to him, kissing him.

“love you,” he mumbles against his lips.

“love you too,” doyoung replies, chest warming. 

“hey,” jungwoo says indignantly, “don’t i get anything?” doyoung laughs and jaehyun smiles as he pulls jungwoo down on top of him, peppering his face with kisses.

“love you, jungwoo. now fuck me good, ok?” jaehyun says, releasing him. now it’s jungwoo’s turn to blush. 

“i’ll try.” jungwoo lifts one of jaehyun’s legs up so that it’s propped on his shoulders. doyoung’s made himself comfortable lying on his side facing jaehyun, drawing patterns on his chest with his fingers. jungwoo lines his cock up against jaehyun’s hole, adding just the slightest amount of pressure. doyoung can feel jaehyun’s heartbeat pick up, no matter how comfortable or relaxed jaehyun may feel, nothing can prepare him for the rush of alpha instincts when there’s someone, especially an omega, trying to enter him. jungwoo reaches for his hand.

“it’s okay hyung,” he says, comfortingly. “i’m nervous too.” jaehyun swallows thickly, nodding in understanding. of course jungwoo would feel nervous, every part of him must be telling him to stop and submit to him, jaehyun feels a little guilty having been so focused on his own nerves.

“it’s okay, i’m okay. you can go whenever you’re ready,” jaehyun says with a small smile. jungwoo can feel jaehyun begin to relax beneath him and he takes that as his cue. he takes a deep breath before slowly adding more pressure as he guides his cock into jaehyun. the sensation is overwhelming to him, both the mental aspect of his instincts screaming at him to stop, that what he’s doing isn’t safe, and the physical of jaehyun’s walls gripping tightly around him. jaehyun lets out a few gasping breaths at the stretch as jungwoo slowly continues to enter him. jungwoo’s instincts continue to leave him on edge, his hands beginning to tremble and doyoung must notice and grips his arm.

“hey, jungwoo, it’s just jaehyun, he’s not going to hurt you.” jungwoo nods and takes another deep breath, this time instead of letting the alpha presence overwhelm him, he focuses on jaehyun’s own distinctive scent, one that he finds comfort and familiarity in. his heartbeat starts to slow again and his anxiety levels out.

“i’m good, hyung are you okay?” jungwoo asks. all jaehyun can muster at first in reply is a nod, looking as though he’s overwhelmed as well. he wonders if jaehyun finds the taboo of this all as arousing as jungwoo is, not to even mention the intensity of the intimacy and trust that jungwoo hasn’t felt since the first time jaehyun fucked him. he rubs his thumb over the back of jaehyun’s hand, hoping for an elaboration and can’t help but feel pride in the look of wonder jaehyun’s giving him.

“more, jungwoo. please,” jaehyun whispers. jungwoo leans forward, bringing jaehyun’s legs with him so that he’s practically folded in half. they’re chest to chest and jungwoo kisses along jaehyun’s jaw as he enters as deep as he can into him. jaehyun whines; jungwoo’s not particularly big, omegas usually aren’t, but jaehyun just feels so full. he can’t even imagine what jungwoo must’ve have felt, taking an alpha as his first time. 

“please move,” jaehyun begs, terribly aroused from having his omega inside him but desperate for some actual stimulation.

“jaehyun, you shouldn’t go too fast,” doyoung chides. jungwoo had almost forgotten he was there, having been so enthralled by jaehyun and his reactions. 

“mmm, i’ll move but let’s start slow,” jungwoo replies. he begins to pull back, jaehyun grips each of their hands tightly again. doyoung’s watching jungwoo’s movements closely, schooching down lower on the bed to get a better view of jungwoo’s cock inside jaehyun. he reaches out, tracing around jaehyun’s rim with his finger, jaehyun gasping at the light touch. he adds a bit of pressure, teasing his rim as if to enter jaehyun too. jaehyun yelps at the stretch and doyoung pulls back, chuckling.

“oh baby, jungwoo’s got you stuffed full doesn’t he?” doyoung teases.

“yes, full,” jaehyun echoes, eyes widening in anticipation as jungwoo pulls almost all the way out of him. jungwoo holds his gaze as he slowly thrusts back into him, the stretch feels almost worse this time for jaehyun but the stimulation against his prostate has him gasping. jungwoo’s fingers were already enough to send him almost over the edge, but his cock is somehow even more pleasurable. jungwoo moans softly over him and jaehyun’s happy to know he’s enjoying it too. jungwoo pulls back again and this time he thrusts back in much harder. jaehyun’s whole body twitches in pleasure at the stimulation and his cock starts leaking onto his stomach. jaehyun can’t believe he’s went this long without letting himself be fucked before, how he’s deprived himself of this experience for so many years. he starting to think he’ll never be able to go back to being exclusively a top ever again.

“oh you really aren’t going to last long, are you hyung?” jungwoo asks, a small smile on his face. doyoung starts playing with one of his nipples and jaehyun can’t help but to let out a small noise.

“i- i will,” jaehyun stutters defensively. he wants it to last, wants to savor every last moment and sensation he can of this experience, but he knows jungwoo’s right, he’s far too overwhelmed, far too gone already. jungwoo giggles at his response.

“it’s okay, i like watching you come undone, and i’m definitely making you come first on my cock tonight.” jungwoo’s tone is still cheeky but jaehyun knows he’s being serious. there’s something exciting about jungwoo’s exploration of this slight dominance he has and jaehyun loves seeing it reveal itself slowly. jungwoo’s thrusts begin setting a pace, hitting jaehyun’s prostate every time. doyoung’s still quiet next to him, absentmindedly playing with his nipple but otherwise enraptured by the sight before him. 

jungwoo’s gaze is growing more intense, eyes never leaving jaehyun’s. he leans down to join doyoung and takes jaehyun’s other nipple into his mouth, sucking and laving over it. jaehyun whines high in his throat and his cock twitches as the pleasure goes straight to his groin. jungwoo pulls off his nipple and starts kissing up his chest towards his neck. jaehyun’s overpowered by the scent of omega, jungwoo’s sweet smell tinged with a muskiness filling his nostrils. the scent that usually leaves him calm and comforted now has him on edge, an overwhelming need to submit and bare his neck taking over him. he’s breathing heavily now, each inhale causing the need to grow stronger. jungwoo’s licking at his neck now, right where jaehyun’s most sensitive and vulnerable.

“do you feel that hyung?” jungwoo whispers in his ear. “feel like you want to submit?”

“yes,” jaehyun breathes out. he’s never once felt this way before, not even around more powerful alphas. 

“now you know what it’s like to be me, an omega. and you like it, don’t you hyung?” jungwoo returns to his neck, sucking and licking at the skin.

“yes, yes.” jaehyun tilts his head away from jungwoo, baring his neck, giving jungwoo permission to do whatever he’d like with him. jungwoo breathes him in slowly before he’s suddenly biting down, teeth sinking into his skin, claiming him. jaehyun lets out a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream as the sting of the punctures gives way to a pleasure, an intense feeling of connection with the omega. his scent now seems to seep into all of his pores, becoming a part of jaehyun’s own. jaehyun’s left claim marks on both jungwoo and doyoung before but never had he previously given them the permission to do so to him. jungwoo licks at the wound, cleaning it before pulling back to gaze down on him.

“oh jaehyun, i love having you like this.” everything between them seems to be amplified now, every thrust and every inhale of his scent sending him closer and closer to the edge. jaehyun knows he won’t last much longer and looking up at jungwoo panting above him he doesn’t think he’ll be lasting much longer either.

“ah, jungwoo,” jaehyun hiccups. “i’m getting close.” jungwoo leans back so that jaehyun’s feet can rest on the bed again and he tightens his grip on his hips.

“me too, darling.” jaehyun normally would have been embarrassed by the pet name but now he basks in it, taking pride in every bit of attention jungwoo gives to him. next to him, doyoung works his way down his navel, taking jaehyun’s dick in hand. he gasps as doyoung begins to work his hand up and down his shaft, overwhelmed by the pressure against his prostate combined with the attention to his cock and nipples too. it’s all so much and he finds himself approaching his orgasm even quicker, moaning on every thrust into him. jaehyun’s lost himself, a slave to the pleasure he’s receiving all over until doyoung’s laugh pulls him back to the present.

“oh what’s this?” he asks teasingly. “our little alpha’s popped a knot.” jaehyun looks down and whines in embarrassment when he realizes it was true, unable to control himself even though there’s no purpose to knotting in this state. jungwoo, even as close as he is too, joins doyoung in laughing.

“our baby jaehyun, so turned on he can’t control himself, cute,” jungwoo comments. jaehyun’s flushed red now, shame mixing with the arousal in his gut to amplify the pleasure of jungwoo’s thrusts and doyoung’s hand on his cock. the claim mark on his neck is still throbbing when he looks up to meet jungwoo’s gaze.

“you can come, baby,” jungwoo says, tone soft and persuasive as his hand intwinds with jaehyun’s again. “come whenever you feel like it.” jaehyun nods and his breath catches as jungwoo delivers an especially powerful thrust into him. the muscles in his groin tighten and suddenly he’s coming all over his stomach and doyoung’s hand, gasping for breath. doyoung continues to pump him a few more times, extending jaehyun’s already intense orgasm out even longer. jungwoo’s still fucking him and jaehyun whimpers at how sensitive he is, stomach muscles jerking and cock spurting even more at the continued abuse against his prostate.

“almost there, jaehyun,” jungwoo pants. “you’re doing good, so so good. i just want to come inside you, let you know you’re really mine.” jaehyun whimpers again just at the thought of it and he’s hyper-aware of jungwoo’s cock inside of him, walls tightening. jungwoo groans, pushed over the edge and jaehyun can feel himself filled even fuller with jungwoo’s come. he stills inside of jaehyun for a few moments until his orgasm has passed and he pulls out of him, some of his come leaking out of his hole. jungwoo flops onto the bed on the opposite side of jaehyun from doyoung and immediately returns to the sucking at the claim mark on jaehyun’s neck.

“was that good hyung?” he asks shyly and jaehyun can’t help but laugh at his sudden return back to his normal self.

“yes, jungwoo-yah, that was really good.” he answers.

“and was it okay that i bit you? i’m sorry i didn’t ask it’s just that you bared your neck and i-”

“yes, yes, i love it,” jaehyun cuts off his rambling and goes to kiss him to stop him from asking anymore questions.

“really it was just, umm perfect,” jaehyun says timidly once he’s pulled back. jungwoo wraps his arms around jaehyun’s neck and pulls him in closer.

“oh hyung, you’re just so, so cute,” jungwoo gushes, doyoung laughing beside them. “i can’t believe it took so long for us to see you like that. do you think we could do it again some time?” 

“after that, i don’t think i could ever say no,” jaehyun answers. jungwoo beams up at him and then nuzzles into his neck, breathing him in. jaehyun takes his time to catch his breath before turning to doyoung. he feels like he should say something, almost wanting to try to apologize again but then doyoung is kissing him.

“jaehyun-ah, i’m so incredibly proud of you and i’m so happy you enjoyed it too,” doyoung praises, hand running through jaehyun’s hair. “i know you were scared and embarrassed and i’m just glad that you trusted us enough to try it.”

“of course, i’d trust you both with anything. and doyoung hyung, again, i’m really sorry that i-”

“shut up,” doyoung cuts him off. “i swear if you try to apologize to me one more time…” doyoung takes both palms and squishes jaehyun’s cheeks together until he’s laughing.

“ok! i get it! just let me go,” he begs between laughter. doyoung releases him and presses one last kiss to his forehead before they settle into silence, jungwoo dozing on jaehyun’s chest and doyoung playing with his fingers. jaehyun can smell that doyoung’s still aroused, and even though jaehyun’s usually not one to be able to handle more than one round, his knot’s almost gone all the way down and he takes to teasing doyoung a bit. he runs his fingers over his soft stomach, feeling the muscles flutter underneath at the ticklish sensation. doyoung’s still half hard and jaehyun can tell he’s making it worse.

“jaehyun…” doyoung warns quietly. jaehyun breathes in deeply, letting doyoung’s scent envelope him. his refractory period is usually quite long, but there’s an image that won’t stop running through his mind that has a small amount of arousal pooling in his gut. he leans forward, mouth almost touching doyoung’s ear before whispering.

“hyung, fuck me.”

doyoung’s hand tightens around his and his eyes widen. he pulls back, meeting jaehyun’s gaze.

“jung jaehyun, i swear to god, if you’re just saying that because you feel guilty or you feel bad for me then-”

“hyung, please. i want you inside of me,” jaehyun says sincerely, which shuts doyoung up. “you know i’ve always wanted it, but this time i’m ready.” doyoung cups his face in his hands.

“are you sure?” his voice is serious but laced with excitement and a tinge of nervousness. “it’s okay if you want to wait until another day, you’re probably real tired and-”

“no, i want it now,” jaehyun says, unblinkingly. doyoung swallows and nods stiffly, jaehyun can tell that no matter how much doyoung wants this there’s still some uncertainty after their past experiences. 

“umm,” doyoung says dumbly, gesturing to where jungwoo’s passed out on top of jaehyun. jaehyun pokes his cheek a couple times until jungwoo’s groaning.

“why don’t you lay on the pillow, jungwoo. you’ll hurt your neck like this,” he suggests. jungwoo just mumbles something incomprehensible and follows his directions.

“are you guys going to fuck?” he asks bluntly, eyes opening.

“umm, yeah,” jaehyun answers. 

“good,” is all he replies.

“we can move somewhere else if you’d like?” doyoung asks, not wanting to bother him.

“no, stay here. i want to watch,” he replies, propping his head up with his arm. jaehyun ruffles his hair and doyoung crawls down the bed until he’s situated between his knees. 

“just, please, no one play with my nipples this time, i don’t think they can take anymore abuse,” jaehyun pleads. jungwoo laughs.

“i won’t touch them as long as you promise not to knot again,” he teases and now doyoung laughs along with him. jaehyun groans in embarrassment and covers his face.

“it was pretty hot though,” doyoung admits, running his hands along jaehyun’s inner thighs. “i like seeing our alpha unable to control himself.” he runs his fingers over jaehyun’s hole before pushing one in, testing how slick and stretched he still is. jaehyun gasps, turned on but still sensitive.

“ahh, you really are tight, aren’t you? i’m bigger than jungwoo, think you can take me?” doyoung challenges.

“yes, please fuck me,” jaehyun pleads, something about doyoung’s presence and his words allowing him to slip into his submissive mindset so easily. 

“begging already? i don’t think you know your limits, jaehyun.” doyoung reaches for the lube that jungwoo had abandoned at the foot of the bed, spreading the sticky substance over his fingers.

“i can take you,” jaehyun argues.

“mmm, but not right away. hyung knows best.” doyoung plunges two fingers into him, still more stretched from jungwoo before. doyoung can still feel the remnants of lube and jungwoo’s come inside him.

“you really feel like such a slut. jungwoo’s come still inside you yet you’re already begging me to fuck you.” doyoung presses lightly against his prostate, testing him and jaehyun yelps, his soft cock starting to twitch. “you’re really just insatiable around us, aren’t you?”

doyoung adds a third finger and continues scissoring them inside jaehyun, probably longer than necessary, something enticing about watching them disappear inside his alpha. jaehyun writhes at each press to his prostate, still sensitive but basking in the pleasure. doyoung pulls out of jaehyun once he deems him ready.

“get on your knees,” he orders. jaehyun follows without argument, slowly shifting back into the familiar position, shoulders aching. he can hear the sound of the bottle of lube crack open behind him where doyoung pours it on his ass, drenching his hole. jaehyun’s relieved to notice he doesn’t feel anxious this time at the anticipation, his conscious and instincts accepting his desire to give himself over completely to doyoung. he feels a firm hand against his upper back, doyoung pressing him into the sheets with his ass still in the air. he grasps a pillow to hold beneath his head, now with nothing supporting him. he looks eyes with jungwoo who runs his hand through his hair.

“you ready for me, baby?” doyoung asks. jaehyun can feel the light pressure of his cock against his hole, teasing him. jaehyun can only whine in response.

“i asked, are you ready for me?” doyoung repeats, tone much harsher.

“yes, yes! please fuck me, hyung,” jaehyun begs. doyoung’s grip on his hip tightens as he enters him. jaehyun realizes quickly just how much bigger doyoung feels inside him than jungwoo, breath gasping out of him at the stretch. his hands squeeze tightly in the pillow beneath his head and jungwoo’s fingers card through his hair comfortingly. doyoung’s pushed all the way into him now and he pauses, letting jaehyun adjust. 

“how do i feel?” he asks, hand sneaking down to play with jaehyun’s cock, finding him fully hard. 

“big,” jaehyun pants out between breaths, moaning at the hand against his cock and the sensation of being full. “you’re- you’re like an, an…” he trails off, caught up in the sensation and embarrassed by his own words.

“i’m like a what?” doyoung’s tone is teasing, already knowing what’s jaehyun’s trying to say. he starts to pull back out slowly. “tell me.”

jaehyun’s face is red and his eyes squeezed shut. “you’re like an alpha” he admits quietly. doyoung suddenly thrusts back into him, not taking it slow and easy with him like jungwoo had. jaehyun groans against the pillow as he grazes his prostate. even just the sensation of doyoung full inside him is enough to send more arousal through him.

“oh? jungwoo’s never said that before about my cock,” doyoung teases, playing dumb. “maybe you’re just wishing i was one, wishing i would put you in your place and knot you like one. is that that what you want jaehyun-ah? to be knotted?”

doyoung begins to set a pace for his thrusts, jaehyun gasping at every one. he’s still embarrassed, ashamed at what he admitted, but there’s something about doyoung’s presence that just demands his honesty, demands him to follow his orders. there’s an aura from doyoung weighing down on him that pulls at him to admit everything.

“yes,” jaehyun breathes. “but, i really just want you to put me in my place, alpha.” doyoung pauses for a moment, shocked at the name and jaehyun’s willingness to admit it. he quickly gets a hold of himself and grins, continuing his pace. 

“oh, you don’t even have to ask me, darling.” doyoung presses a hand to jungwoo’s upper back again, pressing him harder into the bed. his thrusts pick up in speed, hips snapping against jaehyuns. “i may not be able to knot you like an alpha, but i sure can fuck you like one.” 

doyoung delivers a quick and hard slap to jaehyun’s ass before gripping the flesh tightly in his palm. jaehyun whines loudly, muffled by the pillow.

“yes, please alpha,” he pleads, not sure what he’s even begging for. he loves this feeling, doyoung taking control and using his body how he pleases. there’s something freeing about letting go of his expectations as an alpha and allowing himself to enjoy what he pleases. jungwoo’s hand finds its way to his cock and presses his lips to his neck. jaehyun hadn’t even realized how close he was, precum already leaking out the tip. doyoung’s pressed up against his back now, hand tangling in his hair and hips still moving at their brutal pace. his lips brush against jaehyun’s ear.

“you really take my cock so well jaehyun-ah. you’re ass was meant to be fucked,” he whispers lowly, his words sending a desperate feeling of want through jaehyun

“please, alpha,” jaehyun breathes out. “bite me. claim me, alpha.” he’s gasping, on the brink of orgasm. doyoung trails down jaehyun’s neck, canines grazing his skin. the angle is awkward, biting from behind, but his mouth settles around the juncture between his neck and shoulder. jaehyun moans in anticipation.

“alpha, please,” he begs. doyoung’s brutal pace of his hips doesn’t stop when he bites down hard, breaking the skin. jaehyun groans and his stomach muscles tighten until he’s coming all over jungwoo’s hand and the sheets. doyoung’s pace doesn’t let up, fucking him through it. jungwoo only lets go of his cock after jaehyun whines at the oversensitivity. doyoung licks at the wound, cleaning it as he chases his own orgasm. the repeated thrusts to jaehyun’s prostate have him clenching around him and it sends him over the edge. his hips stutter as he comes inside jaehyun, laying claim over him.

the two of them struggle to catch their breaths, doyoung slowly pulling out of jaehyun. jungwoo helps jaehyun down onto the bed, making sure he’s lying comfortably. 

“how do you feel?” jungwoo asks softly, stroking jaehyun’s face.

“good,” jaehyun replies, still looking out of it.

“about everything? nothing went too far?” doyoung asks from where he’s flopped down next to him, looking concerned.

“no, no, all good,” jaehyun answers, eyes drooping and quickly growing tired. jungwoo shares a look with doyoung.

“not so fast, hyung,” jungwoo says, grabbing one of his arms. “no offense, but you’re disgusting and need to shower. well, all of us do.” jaehyun whines as he’s hauled of the bed, come and lube starting to drip out of him.

“so jaehyun,” doyoung starts, tone casual as he and jungwoo half carry him to the bathroom. “what’s all this about wanting to get knotted?” jungwoo giggles as jaehyun covers his face in embarrassment. 

“please let’s not talk about th-”

“you know, jungwoo and i have many toys that we would be more than willing to share with you,” doyoung offers as he turns on the shower, jungwoo’s eyes lighting up.

“oh hyung, i have so much to show you! this’ll be so much fun,” jungwoo says excitedly. the three of them stumble into the shower as jaehyun’s groan turns into a strangled yell.

“haven’t i been through enough tonight?” he asks, exasperated. the other two laugh, covering him in kisses.

“oh jaehyun-ah, we’re just joking,” doyoung says. “well, at least for tonight we are.” jaehyun groans again but breaks off into a laugh, warmth and affection tinting his gaze as he wraps his arms around the other two, calm running through him as he breathes them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe i almost made this chapter even longer? i really love these three, i might write some more in this verse oof
> 
> thanks everyone for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i kept writing this real late at night so i'm worried it's awful akjalkd part 2 will be actual top!jungwoo if/when i get around to writing it


End file.
